Yin And Yang
by Dmc Fan
Summary: Dante didn't mind waiting. NOT YAOI.


They were two sides of the same coin. Together they were whole. If one of them went away neither of them was complete. Yin and Yang their mother used to say. Separate them and there was chaos.

Their personalities complimented the other's. He was the loud, energetic, and more sociable of the two whereas Vergil was the quiet and reserved one. He was always getting into fights and Vergil was always getting him out.

Racing ahead, he would always wait impatiently for Vergil at the bus stop at the end of the day. When Vergil finally sauntered down the road, taking his time as usual, Dante would explode. Chattering non-stop about how he hated school and the girls he had met, Vergil would just listen to him and nod.

Sometimes it seemed that Vergil was just humouring him, but he was paying attention closely. He loved to talk and Vergil preferred to listen. Yin and Yang. Separate them and there was chaos.

He didn't mind waiting for Vergil.

---

High school was different. They found new friends to talk with. He found people in his year interested in the same things as him. They talked about sport, messed around in lessons and skived off occasionally. Vergil started to talk with people in the higher years, and Dante had seen one of them with a knife. He knew Vergil could look after himself but still…

They had different lessons at the end of the day but Dante still waited at the bus stop for his twin. Sometimes Vergil took longer to appear at the end of the road. He didn't ask where he had been, they needed their own space after all. He would start talking and Vergil would listen.

At least, Dante thought that he listened. Sometimes he would ask Vergil a question about what he had done at school. Vergil would take a while to reply, almost as if he hadn't realised he was being addressed. His answer was a noncommittal 'Nothing', which wasn't an answer at all.

But he brushed it off. They may have changed a little but they were still twins. Yin and Yang. Separate them and there was chaos.

He was always waiting for Vergil.

---

After their mother's murder Vergil took off, claiming he was going to hunt the demons down. Dante had asked him to stay. He didn't think he could handle being alone now that Eva was dead. But Vergil hadn't listened. He had disappeared.

Months passed and Dante had set up his own business. He hunted demons for a living. On one mission he had heard a rumour that Vergil had thrown his lot in with demon-kind. He refused to believe it. They wouldn't betray each other; they were the only family that they had left.

More months passed, as did more rumours. Vergil had been captured by the demon king. Vergil was dead. Vergil was about to open a portal to the demon world. Yet still he waited. Childishly he clung to the hope that Vergil would return. Sometimes he even believed that Eva would come back. But he had seen her corpse, she was dead.

But Vergil? He didn't know. He could only wait and hope.

He hated waiting for Vergil.

---

It must be a dream. It couldn't be real. Vergil tilted, about to fall onto the pavement and he snapped out of it. Sheathing his sword, he dived forward and caught his twin just before he hit the ground.

"Vergil?" He examined the scars marring his brother's face. He'd been patrolling an old house's perimeter, checking out the reports of demon activity and suddenly Vergil had staggered around the corner, bruised and bloodied.

Vergil had looked frightened, so scared that Dante had been stunned. But as he watched, the grimace of pain turned into a triumphant grin. White-hot pain exploded in his stomach and he numbly looked down as his twin got up, smiling. The hilt of a knife was buried under his ribs and he could already feel the poison from the blade entering his system.

Near paralysed, Dante could only watch as his brother turned and walked away. How could he have been so stupid? Vergil never looked vulnerable unless it was a trick. And he had fallen for it. The poison was starting to make him shake. Strangely, although he had been stabbed in the stomach, it was his heart that hurt the most.

Yin and Yang. Separate them and there was chaos.

Nevertheless, he was determined not to keep waiting.

---

Just in time, he had found an antidote to the poison, tearing the knife out of his flesh and applying the medicinal orbs. A year had passed but sometimes he could still feel the pain in his stomach where Vergil had stabbed him.

Holstering his guns, he finished off the last demon with the blade of his sword. Turning back to head home, he paused when he heard the sounds of more demons approaching. Sighing he stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

He froze. Vergil staggered forwards, blood flowing steadily from several wounds. His twin wasn't healing at all, wild panic in his eyes. They stood there for what seemed like forever until Vergil collapsed onto the floor. Dante just started to walk away.

"Dante." The eldest twin pleaded but he carried on, not quite oblivious to the sounds of the demons coming closer.

Vergil had made his choice long ago. And now he had finally made his.

Yin and Yang. Separate them and there was chaos.

He wasn't waiting anymore.


End file.
